Mischief Managed
by Stella1511
Summary: George is suffering greatly after losing his twin brother. But when he makes an interesting purchase, it starts to make him feel better. However the long term effects of his new buy, could be cruel.


_-Mischief Managed-_

George Weasley wandered down the dark street, ignoring the whispers he was earning from the dark Wizards of Knockturn Alley. George honestly didn't know what he was doing there. Even if it might seem a stupid excuse, he sometimes didn't even know where he was going anymore. He would just walk and walk and see where he ended up. If he was really that bad, he would just apparate back to his apartment.

It had been two months since Fred had gone. Two of the most painful yet completely and utterly strange months for George. George felt like his heart had been ripped in two, Fred stealing the other half with him and taking it to the grave. Fred was his twin, his other half, his partner in crime… part of his soul. It was only natural for George to feel devastated after he lost him. They had been together since birth and had been best friends ever since. They had been joint at the hip for most of their life. And to lose someone that important to you… was completely surreal.

In hadn't sunk in for George quite yet. Him and Fred had been together for twenty years… the concept of never seeing him again was unthinkable. Impossible. George could never imagine not setting eyes on Fred's face or hearing his voice… feeling his arms around him. He often found himself thinking that Fred would be back soon… he would come back and everything would go back to normal. He couldn't yet accept that it wasn't going to happen.

Naturally, he had been very distant from his family recently as well. Firstly, he didn't want to see most of them and their constant worrying and questions. He didn't need to hear their voices… he just wanted to hear Fred's. And secondly, he knew it wasn't easy for any of them to see him either. Every time his mother saw him, she burst into tears because he knew Molly saw Fred when she looked at him. His father would offer supportive smiles and pats on the back, but most of the time he didn't even look George in the eye.

Bill and Charlie had been the most helpful. Bill was staying at the Burrow with Fleur and Charlie stayed in George's apartment with him. He was considering coming back to stay permanently instead of returning to Romania. George thinks that he might have regretted not being around the family enough. Both Bill and Charlie were helping George with the shop regularly and letting George cry on their shoulders. They would go with him to the bar when he wanted to drink his troubles away and make sure he got home safely and often had a few to drink themselves.

Nobody had yet told him to move on or anything like that. It was too soon. Bill and Charlie often told him to let it all out. They said it was better to cry then to keep it all in. So George would cry himself to sleep, thinking of the empty bedroom next door. Charlie sometimes went into George's room and would hug him and let him cry into his chest until he fell asleep.

George always slept dreamlessly. Dreams were something which came to happy people. Dreams came to people who had hopes or even worries. George had neither. He felt completely empty and his dreams were empty too.

George wobbled down the alley vacantly, his eyes flicking up when he spotted the sign, Borgin and Burkes. He scanned the window, almost about to dismiss the shop from his thoughts when two bushes of red hair caught his eye.

He stared through the window, his lower lip quivering slightly. There, his reflection stood in a mirror, his face painted with distraught as behind him stood… another him…

Fred.

Fred had a grin across his face, just as George remembered him. He knew it was Fred because he knew what was different about their faces. George was slightly taller and his face was longer. But Fred… Fred's face was a bit more girly and his eyes were a bit hazel and his smile always seemed to be a bit crooked…

There he was… his twin by his side. Where he belonged. George smiled; he had known Fred would be back. He had known he would see him again. He had known he would have Fred by his side again.

George was scared to look over his shoulder, scared to see if Fred was there. So he simply didn't. And just continued to admire the sight.

George flashed the mirror one more smile before he charged into the shop, not taking notice of the eerie objects scattered around the room, but only one. He immediately made his way to the counter, glaring at a man who stood there with a wicked smirk.

"Hello Mr Weasley. I see you were admiring the mirror in the window." Mr Borgin or Burkes, George didn't know which one, said in a monotone.

"What is it? A trick?" George questioned, not wondering how the man even knew who he was.

"I'm Mr Borgin, sir. It's nice to meet you." Mr Borgin held out a hand and George hesitantly shook it, eyeing him suspiciously, "It's the Mirror of Erised," Mr Borgin told him, raising his eyebrows as George's mouth formed a small 'o', "Have you heard of it?" George slowly nodded, peering around to see the back of the mirror, "Your deepest desire."

"How much?" George asked quickly.

Mr Borgin grinned, crossing his arms, "50 galleons."

"50 galleons?" The redhead cried out in disbelief.

"It was hard to come by. And that's probably quite cheap for what it is."

"You won't go any lower?"

"No lower. If you really want it, you will think it's worth it."

George sighed, nodding his head in understanding, "Okay. I'll take it."

George reached into his shoulder bag, pulling out a smaller bag filled with coins. After counting the coins on the table, Mr Borgin accepted the money, placing it into a till which he locked after.

"You're lucky, Weasley. I probably could have got more for it. And I only just put it in the window." Mr Borgin snorted.

George moved towards the mirror, lifting it away from the window, "Thanks. Can I take it now?"

"Yes. Enjoy."

George held the mirror firmly and disapparated from Borgin and Burkes. He found himself in the room of his apartment, still clutching the mirror like it were Fred himself.

He set it down in a corner of his room, watching the reflection of Fred who eyed his every move, the grin on his face not disappearing at any time. He switched on the light, but his eyes did not tear away from his twin once.

George watched his brother and felt satisfied. His deepest desire… he knew it would always be to have Fred by his side. Maybe… by having this mirror he would have it for a short time every day. He would have Fred… just to himself. It was just seeing Fred by his side again… seeing them as Fred and George again, not just George… it made him feel safe. He always felt safest when Fred was near him. Because he knew Fred would always protect him and he… thought he would always protect Fred.

Having Fred next to him, watching him and smiling at him… despite Fred not even speaking… made George feel complete. It made him feel… truly happy. For the first time since he had gone.

George looked at the mirror in it's place before nodding once to himself and slowly sitting on the floor, cross legged. Fred's reflection followed, taking a seat next to his brother, the smile still on his face.

Fred placed a hand on George's knee in the reflection and the other red head could feel his deceased brother's palm there. He gasped slightly, when he reached over to his leg and dropped a hand where he could feel Fred's.

But it wasn't there.

George let a tear dribble down his face as he gazed at his knee, only his hand laying there. He glanced back up into the mirror, Fred still grinning with his hand still in the same place. He could feel Fred touching him… but he couldn't touch Fred.

"I've missed you," George whispered as more tears fell, "I've missed you so much, Freddie. I'm so happy you're here with me now, Fred."

For the first time, Fred's expression changed. His signature Weasley twin grin softened, into a comforting smile. His other arm circled around George's shoulder in the reflection and George didn't even try to touch Fred, but just indulged in the feeling of having Fred's arm around him.

"I just want to say… I love you. I didn't tell you that before the battle. I wish I had. And… I wish I had been there to save you." George blubbered, burying his face in his hands, feeling Fred's arm tighten around his form.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at his door and George's head shot up. He exchanged a look with Fred, who's grin had returned when he stood up abruptly.

"George?" Charlie's voice came.

"Accio blanket," George murmured with a quick flick of his wand. A blanket flew towards him and he hurriedly covered the mirror, "Bye Freddie…" He said with a broken voice.

George rushed back to the door, flinging it open and Charlie stood their, looking curiously at his younger brother. He noticed George's tearstained face and red eyes and shook his head, immediately wrapping the man in his arms.

This had been so hard for everyone. They had all lost one of their own, a member of their family and one of their loved ones. But Charlie could only imagine what this was like for George. He had lost a brother and he was heartbroken, but George had lost his twin… he could hardly imagine what having a twin would be like… let alone how it would feel to lose him.

"Ssssh, George. Shhh. It's going to be okay." Charlie whispered into George's ear, rocking his brother side to side.

And George knew… that he might be okay now with his new mirror.

~X~

"I caught him crying again last night." Charlie exhaled, downing another drink as he watched George from across the room.

It was Harry's birthday and the Weasleys organised a small gathering for him at the Burrow. It was his eighteenth after all but Harry said he didn't want a big party.

Although they thought George would not want to come, he was actually quite happy about coming. No one understood why he had been acting quite happy all day. But the truth was that George was just feeling really uplifted about seeing Fred… even if he was just a reflection in a mirror. This morning, before he went to work, he sat there with Fred's arms wrapped around him just talking like he would have to Fred. He imagined exactly what Fred would have replied and the jokes he made. And he hadn't cried at all. He felt like… everything was going to be okay now, just because of those short times where Fred was next to him.

George was currently watching Harry cut the cake, which Ginny had made for him, just after singing happy birthday to him. Harry and George had only seen each other twice since the war. Harry had been busy, with the press mostly. Everyone wanted interviews from the 'Boy Who Lived Twice Now' and he had also received multiple job offers from Auror agencies.

Harry also had found being around George completely heartbreaking. It was one thing being around Ginny who was trying to be strong and move on, yet keeping Fred's memory alive. But it was completely different when you were around Fred's twin brother who seemed completely crushed and lost without Fred. It was quite painful to be around George. But George seemed different now… he seemed happier. Harry thought that maybe he was starting to make his peace with it.

"Maybe he's accepting it. Maybe he's accepting that Fred is gone. That's always the first step to moving on." Bill said as both he Charlie and Fleur sat down on the sofa together.

"No… he can't have just accepted it so quickly… a couple of nights ago he was telling me how he refused to believe Fred was gone." Charlie said, concern ringing through his voice.

"It doesn't take much to realize it," Fleur blinked, taking her husband's hand in her own, "A zudden revelation or… realization."

"Maybe we just shouldn't question it. Maybe we should just enjoy having the old George back." Bill shrugged, his eyes flicking between Charlie and Fleur.

"Yeah… he seems happier and that is what's important. I don't know anymore what's going on in his head… but that's his business. They're his thoughts…" Charlie sighed, "The only thing we can do is worry about what he tells us himself."

After Harry had finished cutting the cake and Ron had effectively pushed a piece of cake in Harry's face, Percy approached George for the first time that night.

"Hi George." Percy said with a small smile.

"Hey Percy." George grinned, draping an arm around his older, but shorter brother.

"Would you mind… coming with me to Fred's grave? I know it's in the middle of a party and everything… but I haven't been down there in a while. I don't think anyone else would want to come with me and I don't want to go alone…" Percy said quietly, hesitation in his voice.

"I don't need to go, Perce." George said with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you mean you don't need to go?"

"I just…" George worried his bottom lip between his teeth, "I don't need to go again."

~X~

Both Charlie and George returned to the apartment later that night, via floo. They both had a bit to drink, so apparating was the best thing to do.

"Well, night Charlie." George waved his hand as he headed towards his room.

"Night George… you seemed better tonight. It's good." Charlie nodded in approval.

George smiled slightly at his brother before walking down the corridor and entering his room. He closed the door firmly behind him, flicked the light switch on and pulled the blanket off over the mirror.

"Can you believe that Harry is eighteen, Freddie?" George instantly started talking to the reflection, crawling onto the floor, "That little midget we used to tease is eighteen?" He chuckled when Fred in the mirror enfolded an arm around his shoulder, "He and Ginny seem really happy together. Mum was talking marriage. Though neither of them seemed too ready for the idea. They're in that icky, puppy dog stage. It's almost unbearable to be around the two of them. Ron and Hermione are a couple too. Although they're almost polar opposites of Ginny and Harry's relationship. They argue, just like they used to. Constantly teasing each other, but with the occasional holding hands and even more rare kiss. But it even works for them. It makes sense for them."

George knew that round about now, Fred would make a joke about him finding someone himself.

"Me… I don't know if I'll ever get married or even fall in love. Not sure if I'm the type. I know you would, but I'm not so sure about me," George tilted his head to the side, as Fred's reflection gave him a soft smile, "As long as I have you, I'll be alright."

~X~

George sat at the counter in the shop, a Pygmy Puff rolling around the table as he flicked it in different directions, hardly laughing at the sight of the purple fluff ball's confusion.

George was just anxious. The shop wasn't closing for another three hours and forty-two minutes. He was desperate to go upstairs and talk to Fred again. The shop wasn't even particulary busy but he had to today. Charlie had finally decided that he wanted to move here permanently and went back to Romania to sort things out things at the dragon reserve and arrange to get all his possessions brought over to London. He was still going to stay with George; he didn't feel the need to move out yet.

When the bell for the door rung, George's head shot up to see his new customer. However, his eyes widened slightly as he saw who stood there, smiling softly with a guilty look on her face.

Angelina Johnson.

George knew Fred and her had been romantically involved during their sixth year and had been on and off during their last year too. They grew apart after they left Hogwarts. When he thought about it, Angelina was the last person George wanted to see right now.

She approached George with a sympathetic expression on her face. George grimaced slightly, but offered a small smile.

"Hi George…" She whispered.

"Hi…" George muttered, lowering his head.

"How have you been?" She asked, slowly and cautiously.

"Um… not the best I've ever been," She sniffed and George sighed heavily, "You?"

"Not great either," Angelina said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, "I don't think I've come to terms with… it all yet. There were a lot of things left unsaid between us. I just wish we had talked properly before."

A tear ran down her face and George groaned quietly to himself. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to deal with crying girls now. He pulled out a box of tissues from his drawer, holding them out for Angelina. She took one, murmuring a quick thank you and wiped her eyes.

"I did love him. I loved him a lot. I don't know why we didn't just settle down. If we had… maybe things would have been different." She said with a shaky voice.

"There's no point asking 'if'…" George said in a low voice.

"But you can't help it."

And for the first time, George thought what if it were me, instead of him.

~X~

The thought played on George's mind for the rest of the day. Customers came in, and he would serve them but felt more distant than ever.

He thought that if it were that way… and Fred had survived instead of him, he probably would have moved on quicker. He probably would have made something of himself. There could have been so many possibilities for Fred. He would have married Angelina and eventually had children, a prospect George didn't even consider and wouldn't consider for a long time. Their mum would have been happy.

Everyone would have been happy because Fred wouldn't have been as depressed as George. He would have tried to celebrate George's life and keep his brother's memory living on. Although that was what George wanted to do, he knew he wasn't strong enough. But Fred would have been.

He could almost imagine what Fred would have said at his funeral. Something like we're going to miss you Georgie, but you will live on in our hearts. And that would have made everyone feel better. George knew he didn't say anything uplifting at Fred's funeral. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. He couldn't.

Fred would have led a better life.

George trudged up the stairs after closing the shop, knowing the only thing that could pick up his mood was Fred himself. He didn't bother checking if Charlie was home yet, but the note pinned to his door answered the unasked question.

George,

Just gone to visit mum. Everything's sorted out at the Reserve and I'm officially a British Wizard again. Dinner is in the oven, I should be back in time to get it out and everything. If not, take it out at eight. See you later,

Charlie

George shrugged and entered his room. He turned the lights on and headed straight for the mirror as always. He yanked the blanket which was covering it off and threw it carelessly to the side. However, he was not met with the usual reflection in the mirror.

He stood there, gaping at his own reflection. His first thought was that this was not the Mirror of Erised. But he soon realised… it was.

And that wasn't his reflection.

It was Fred standing there, instead of him. It was Fred living instead of him.

~X~

George sat across the table from Charlie, taking small bites of food every once in a while. Charlie observed his brother having finished his dinner long before. He didn't understand why George looked so… traumatized. He looked more distant than ever before. George had hardly said two words to him since they sat down and Charlie couldn't help but feel disheartened. He thought George had been getting better these last few weeks, but maybe he was wrong.

Charlie was just happy he wasn't crying. He wasn't sure if he could deal with any tears anymore.

"Is everything alright, George?" Charlie mumbled, his eyes narrowing cautiously.

George rested his cheek on his palm, still staring into the distance, "Have you ever thought about… what it would be like if it were me who died instead of Fred?"

Charlie's eyes widened as far as they could go and he dropped the cup he was holding, "W-what?"

"It's just… don't you think everyone would be happier?" George asked solemnly.

"No! George! No!" Charlie exclaimed, his hand reaching out to grab George's, "Nobody thinks that, George. Why would you even think that in the first place?"

Tears were forming in George's brown eyes, breaking Charlie's heart a little bit more, "It's just… he would have tried to be happy. He would have moved on and got married… had children. He would have had a better life. All I've done… is mope around."

"George, it's only two months and a half since Fred… died," Charlie said with furrowed eyebrows, squeezing the other redhead's hand, "Fred would have been just as devastated as you, George, if it were the other way round. As would everyone else. Please, please, please don't think about things like that. Fred wouldn't want that, George. I-I… I don't know what else to say."

"It's just… I want him to live. I want him to… enjoy life. I would have given myself up for him to have that chance."

"And Fred would have done the same for you, George," Charlie stood up, moving towards his brother and embracing him warmly from behind. George sunk into the elder's arms, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks, "I am sure that Fred is up there, watching over us- watching over you. He wants you to be happy too. Just because you're not happy now… doesn't mean you won't be. It will take time, George. You need to grieve. It's not going to be easy, nor is it going to be quick. If… it were the other way round… Fred would still be heartbroken now too. And I'm sure… you would want him to be happy.

"'What ifs' aren't good. You're here, George. Here and alive. And Fred is living on in here," Charlie placed a hand on George's chest, over his heart, "When you're ready to accept it all, you'll both be happy. He'll be happy, with you too."

George turned around abruptly, throwing his arms around Charlie's neck. He squeezed him close, blubbering loudly into Charlie's neck.

Charlie felt his own eyes stinging, but shook it off and enfolded him arms around the twin and rocking him side to side.

~X~

George had been feeling terrible. Absolutely terrible. Despite Charlie comforting him, the desire for Fred to live instead of him was still overwhelming.

He spent most of his time thinking about what Fred's life would be like if he was here. He had imagined out a perfect life for his brother. Perfect. Where he was happy and he made everyone else around him happy. And even George was happy watching over Fred.

More than anything, he wanted Fred to live.

George opened the cupboard as he watched his mother stir a soup in a pan. She insisted George help her to cook the family dinner that day so they could talk properly, though it was mostly Molly doing the talking as he passed her ingredients or read from the cook book.

"Oh, Fred dear, can you pass me the-"

Both of them froze. That was the first time his mum had confused him and Fred since Fred died. Though George had been feeling terrible before, this was worse than anything before. His mum wanted Fred here too. His mum wanted Fred to be here instead.

He knew it. He knew everyone wanted Fred here. Fred was the better twin. The happier one. The one who made everyone else happier too. Frustration overcame George. Why was he here? Why wasn't Fred here? Fred should be here! Here…

George didn't contain the tears. They burst out his eyes as he sprinted from the room.

"George! George!" Molly yelled, rushing to her son, tears cascading down her own face, "I'm sorry!"

George quickly passed through the corridors, finding himself in the living room which was filled with his family. Charlie instantly stood up as he noticed his brother's tears and the state he was in.

Calls of George's name echoed through the room but he ignored them, dashing towards the chimney. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, his eyes blurred over as he threw it down and whispered the name of the shop.

He ended up in the living room of his own flat. This should be Fred's flat! He thought, making another wave of tears stream down his face.

He stumbled down the corridor until he reached his room. The blanket over the mirror was thrown off, revealing a smiling Fred standing there instead of him again.

"Why me?" George screamed at the mirror, "Why am I here, not you?"

The twin pushed everything off his side table in heated rage, not listening to the blaze of the fireplace from down the corridor.

"You should be here, Fred! You! Not me! Not me!"

A chair was kicked over and droplets of tears dripped onto the floor. A lamp was smashed as George continued to rampage around the room. Curtains were torn, sheets thrown off the bed… everything was ruined.

"Why Fred…?" George collapsed in the middle of the room, banging his fist to the floor, "Why not me? I want you to be here…"

He rested his forehead on the floor, sobbing violently.

Charlie stood in the doorway, watching his distraught brother. He glanced up at the mirror, understanding immediately what it was when he saw Fred standing in between him and George in the reflection.

He shook his head in disbelief, when he stepped towards the boy on the floor slowly and carefully. Ignoring his own tears, Charlie bent down and cradled his brother, shushing his cries.

~X~

George and Charlie stood against the wall of the corridor, watching as two wizards from the ministry prepared to pick up the Mirror of Erised and finally take it away. Charlie had insisted that George get rid of it. He said it wasn't healthy and wasn't helping George at all.

And that was all that was said on the matter.

The past week had been hard for the whole family. After realising quite how badly George felt about it, they had all done their best to comfort him, telling him that of course they didn't want Fred to be here instead of George. Molly had been devastated that George felt that way and had been feeling terrible since mistaking him for Fred. Although she wished Fred were here, she could never wish for him to be here instead of George.

They were all happy to have George and they all told George that they wanted him to carry on Fred's memory. George promised them that he would do so though he was still hesitant on the whole thing. He didn't know whether he wanted Fred to be here instead of him anymore. The fact that his family said they were happy he was here… made him feel all the better about it. Charlie hadn't let him look in the mirror since, so he didn't know for certain.

"You alright?" Charlie asked, placing a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder.

"I think," George nodded, "I just don't understand what I want anymore."

"George, Fred's living on in here," He moved his hand over George's heart, "When you're hurting, he is too now. I'm sure he would want me to say this to you but he would never want you to hurt. And I know, he wouldn't want it to be you instead of him, the same way thinking really. What's really important is you're going to be happy soon. And so will Fred."

"That is what's important. I want Fred to be happy."

"Come here."

Charlie threw his arms around George, knocking him back slightly. George chuckled, wrapping his arms around his brother as well.

He knew at that moment that Charlie was right. George knew Fred better than anyone and he knew that despite being identical in looks, the most similar thing about them was they way they felt about each other. They were both the most important thing in the world to each other and would do anything for one another. They also always wanted each other to be happy. If George being happy meant Fred was too… then he would do anything just to find happiness, not for him, but for Fred.

"We're all ready to move it."

They both turned to the two wizards, holding the mirror steadily. George could see Fred standing next to him and Charlie, grinning as usual. It was almost a relief to see Fred standing beside him instead. Of course he would always wish Fred was with him, but not wanting the roles to be reversed was the first step in moving on.

"Okay. Thanks for taking it." Charlie said with a small smile.

"It should never have been sold in the first place," One of the wizards said, "It's gonna be locked up deep in Gringotts now instead. Dunno how Borgin and Burkes got hold of it in the first place."

"Well, it's better no one sees it again."

"We'll be off now. Thanks for returning it."

They started down the corridor and George took his last look at his brother by his side, an image which would imprint on his mind forever.

"Bye Freddie." He whispered, with a croaky voice and as the tears bubbled up he lowered his head.

"Georgie."

George's head flung up, recognising the voice of his twin. His eyes widened as he watched Fred smirk back at him.

"Mischief Managed." Fred said with a big smile, giving his brother a wink.

George gave a sad hoarse chuckle, "Mischief Managed."

-x-

Hey! Still transferring stories from my original account. This is my favourite story because it's so unlike anything I've done before. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
